Take the Chance
by letgo
Summary: You know the story. The parents think that their kid is married, but she’s not and she doesn’t have the heart to tell them otherwise. So, she gets a guy to pretend to be her husband. But they weren’t supposed to fall in love. An InuKag AU.


****

Take the Chance

By 

Summary: You know the story. The parents think that their kid is married, but she's not and she doesn't have the heart to tell them otherwise. So, she gets a guy to pretend to be her husband. But they weren't supposed to fall in love. An Inu/Kag AU.

"Yes, I'm coming home for the holidays," a twenty-eight year old Kagome told her mother.

"And honey; bring your husband," her mother told her right before she hung up.

"But mom, I don't have-" she heard the phone on the other end click off. "a husband," she finished too late.

"Sango, what am I going to do?" She asked her best friend a little while later.

"Well, you could always tell your mom the truth when you get there," shrugged her friend, the twenty-nine year old Sango Yoko.

"My mother would kill me," Kagome Higurashi protested.

"Then find a guy and take him with and pretend you're married," her friend replied between bites of her dessert. Kagome shot the girl an 'Are-you-crazy?' look. "Hey, you asked," countered Sango.

"True," sighed Kagome, who picked at her slice of carrot cake. Her friend smiled and replied, "I think Miroku may know someone who could help you out." Kagome perked up a little. "You think?" She asked a little excited.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Suggested Sango.

"Ask me what?" Miroku's voice asked from behind Kagome, making the woman jump.

"You gave me a heart attack!" She yelled at her friend's fiancé as he sat down at the third chair at the girls' table.

"Do you know a guy who is free the week of Christmas and the week after and is single who would be willing to pretend he's married to Kagome because her parents think she's married for some odd reason?" Sango replied giving her man a condensed version of Kagome's problem.

"Hmm, maybe," replied Miroku Barron.

"Who?" Asked both women at once.

"A friend of mine has a younger brother who's about our age," Miroku replied.

"Who?" Asked both women again.

"I'll call you tonight Kagome and tell you," Miroku answered, making both women crazy.

He got up and left, giving a wink to Sango, then pulling her off her feet and taking her with him. Kagome sighed and headed home to her apartment. Turning on the radio, she opened a book and started to read, hoping that Miroku would call soon. She awoke to the phone ringing.

"Hello?" She asked sleepily, yawning.

"Kagome, he said yes," Miroku's voice came in loud and clear.

"Huh?" She asked, still half asleep.

"The guy who will pretend to be your husband," Miroku replied, exasperated.

"Really, what's his name?" She asked, waking up.

"Inu Yasha Tollo," Miroku replied, making the double l as a y sound so that it was written as Tollo but pronounced as Toyo.

"Can I meet him soon?" She asked. Miroku didn't reply right away, which made her think that this Inu Yasha guy was with him.

"He's free tomorrow at noon," Miroku answered.

"Is he there with you?" She asked curious.

"Yeah," hesitated Miroku.

"Will you put him on the phone?" Requested the woman. Again, it took Miroku a moment to answer.

"Hello?" Asked a confused male voice moments later.

"Hi," Kagome's cheerful voice came in loud and clear. "You're Inu Yasha, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, and you are?" He asked, not remembering her name.

"Kagome."

"Thanks, so anyways, I hear you have a problem with your family," was what he said next.

"Yeah, my parents think I'm married for some odd reason and I don't have the heart to tell them the truth," she admitted.

"So, you want me to go with you and play make believe?" He shot back.

"Yeah, if you could," Kagome chuckled nervously.

"Maybe, meet me at the zoo tomorrow at noon," he told her.

"How will I know who you are?" She asked.

"Long silver hair," he answered.

"Okay," Kagome responded and both hung up the phone. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was late. Changing into her pink bear pajamas and putting her black hair into a ponytail, Kagome laid down on her bed and looked up. Picking up her stuffed bear, Hermy, she asked, "I wonder what he looks like?" Hermy, obviously, didn't answer her and she sighed.

The next day, at a quarter till noon, Kagome showed up at the zoo. Sitting in front of the sign, she waited. Soon, a man with long silver hair headed towards the zoo and a knot formed in her stomach. He wasn't hot; he was on fire.

"Hey, are you Inu Yasha?" She asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah, and I take it that you're Kagome, right?" He responded. "Come on," he tugged on her arm. He paid the admission and they walked around. "So, can you give me the full story?" He asked.

"Sure. For some reason my mother thinks I'm married. I can't tell her the truth because one, I'm to chicken to, and two, I don't have the heart to. So, my friend Sango, Miroku's fiancée, suggested that I get some guy to pretend he's my husband for the two weeks I'll be home with my parents. And, the next thing I know, I'm talking to you," she replied, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

She kept on walking and didn't realize he wasn't with her for a few minutes. Glancing behind her, she noticed him stopped in front of the wolves. Turning around, she walked towards him.

"Just for two weeks, huh?" He asked when she was next to him.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Did you know that wolves used to live on every continent but Antarctica?" He said a little while later.

"No I didn't," was her reply. The gray wolf nearest to them looked straight at Kagome and she gasped. Its eyes were so deep. "Wow," she gasped.

"What?" Inu Yasha asked, looking at her.

"That wolf, it looked straight at me, and it's eyes," was all she could mumble out.

"That's Thunder, and she's the alpha female," he chuckled. "That black one over there is Cross, her mate and the alpha male," and so he rambled on, telling her about each and every wolf.

"So, come by my apartment tonight and I'll tell you everything you need to know," she told him a little bit later, when they were leaving.

"Okay," he replied, walking away.

Kagome giggled excitedly as she entered her apartment. Today had been great and Inu Yasha had been really sweet. She couldn't wait to show him off to her parents. She changed into clothes that were a little more comfortable and waited for him to arrive.

"Hey," was what he said when she opened the door.

"Hey," she replied, letting him into her apartment. He walked in and looked around.

"Nice apartment," he told her and she nodded.

"Come," Kagome told him, pulling him into her kitchen. "Want something to drink?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll have a glass of water," Inu Yasha replied.

"My full name is Kagome Midoriko Higurashi," Kagome began. "My birthday is March 15, and I am twenty-eight," she stopped and Inu Yasha said with a grin, "Beware the ides of March."

"My favorite color is blue and I still sleep with my bear I got when I was eight. The bear's name is Hermy. I am allergic to seafood. My favorite food is chicken," she continued. "I have one younger brother, named Souta who is twenty-two. Tell me a little about yourself," Kagome demanded.

"My full name is Inu Yasha Kyo Tollo, age twenty-seven. My birthday is April 8th, and red is my favorite color," Inu Yasha replied at a slower pace. "I am allergic to cats and my favorite food is anything spicy. My father is a Japanese immigrant who became an American citizen last year and owns a small business. My mother is Hispanic. I have an older half brother, my father's son from his first marriage, named Sesshoumaru who is thirty-five and a real prick," he finished up. They spent a little more time talking and soon it was time for Inu Yasha to go home.

"I'll meet you at the airport the day after tomorrow," she grinned. He nodded and left.

"I still have to pack!" She shrieked moments after she closed the door. Rushing into her room, she pulled out her suitcase and began opening her dresser drawers. "Black turtleneck, yes, orange ski cap, no, blue shirt, yes, capris, no, jeans, yes," she continued into the night.

About one o'clock she was finished and allowed herself to sleep. Groaning five hours later, Kagome woke up and looked at her clock.

"I'm going to be late!" She screeched, instantly awake. Quickly undressing, she pulled on her clothes for the day and rushed out the door, not taking a shower or grabbing breakfast.

"Chill," her coworker, Naomi, told her as she rushed into the school. "School doesn't start for another thirty minutes," chuckled the teacher.

"Sorry, I didn't go to sleep until about one and I'm excited about leaving tomorrow," Kagome explained, putting some money into the vending machine. She pressed the buttons she needed and a granola bar was her reward. "Later," she called between bites, walking down the hallways to her classroom. On her trip, she saw that students were already arriving. When she reached her classroom, she saw five students sitting on the ground in her doorway. Another student leaned against the wall, head down on his chest and she wondered why they were there. Slapping herself on the forehead, she groaned.

"I'm so sorry you guys," she told them, unlocking her door. "I forgot all about the meeting."

One girl, Rin, nodded and walked in behind the young woman. Soon, the others were in the room and seated in a semi-circle. Kagome took her spot and picked up her chalk. She gave a sigh and asked, "So anyone have anything they want to discuss?" No one replied and she looked at the board. "Anyone have any ideas?"

"Tolerance," spoke up Yura. Everyone shot the girl a look that asked 'What-are-you-talking-about?' "Oh come on, like you haven't heard it. People are prejudiced and something needs to be done about it," she explained. Kagome found herself nodding in agreement along with the other students.

"That's a multipart feature," Ran commented. Kagome wrote the word tolerance on the board and looked at the others, hoping someone else would have something to add. No one said anything and Kagome sighed.

"So, other than sports and Rin's ongoing advice column, we have nothing but a multipart feature on tolerance for the paper?" She asked, amazed at how uncreative they had all become. "How about Christmas?" She suggested. Suddenly, they couldn't stop giving her ideas and soon everyone had their assignment. "See you guys in two weeks!" She called when it was time for them to go. They nodded and Kagome sat in the back of the room on the old yellow couch that was practically falling apart. There was a red couch across from it and three old chairs to the left. A desk sat in the corner of the room, dust gathering on it. To the right of the old couch was an empty space where she normally stood, a chalkboard behind that. Soon, in walked three of her students and the day began.

Later on, when she was home, she sighed, taking her shoes off as soon as she walked into the door, and plopping down on her couch, she turned on the TV and became a couch potato. Without her realizing it, she fell asleep.

Someone knocking on her door woke her up. "Coming!" She yelled, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Opening the door, she saw that it was Sango.

"What are you doing in those clothes!" Yelled her best friend. Kagome looked down and groaned. "I'll explain in a little bit," she called out rushing to her bathroom, undressing on the way. Kagome hurriedly took her shower and got dressed in some of her nicest clothes.

"Come on, we're going to be late," Sango called to her friend. "I'm coming," Kagome protested, grabbing her suitcase and walking out the door. Sango cracked a smile and walked down the stairs with her friend, not talking. Sliding into the taxi next to Sango, Kagome sighed and looked out the window. Finally, they arrived at the airport and began to look for Inu Yasha.

"There you are," he stated the obvious when they had caught up with each other. Sango nudged her and whispered in Kagome's ear, "It's a good thing I have Miroku because that guy's on fire." Kagome giggled and Inu Yasha shot her a look.

"Oh yeah, I think you might need these," Sango suddenly said, digging in her pocket for something. She pulled out two rings, one a simple gold band, the other a gold band with a diamond. "There the rings Miroku and I are going to use, but you'll need them for now," Sango explained, leaving the two speechless. They tried to protest, but Sango left, telling to hurry onto their flight or they would miss it.

A/N: Well, here's my new story. Don't worry, I'll get back to Homu watashi aishite, but I want to take a break for a little bit. Every since I first put together the plot for Nagataka, the trilogy has been my life really. I mean, I've done other stuff since then, and I even took a long break in the middle of Kimi watashi ga natsukashi. Sorry about that long break but I was stuck in a rut. I'm back from my rut though and this is just something that's kind of been nagging me.

You see the idea came from when I was bored and just had VH1 playing. During the commercials, I saw one for My Big Fat Obnoxious Boss. It was by the same people that did My Big Fat Obnoxious Fiance. And I started to get an idea for this story. When I was trying to think up a name, I had the radio playing and Gwen Stefani's song, What are you Waiting for, played in the background. I listened to it and liked the words Take a chance. So, on a whim, I decided to make that the title and it seems to really fit so far.

I own nothing.


End file.
